Blaze The Cat: Dimensional Conundrum
by Nantosuelta
Summary: Blaze escapes from her controlling parents but is captured by Nega and is forced to hand over the sol emeralds, after handing them over blaze is thrown back into sonic's world, and she must get back the sol emeralds. Has help from the most unlikely people
1. Chapter 1

Blaze The Cat: Dimensional Conundrum

Chapter1: Introducing..

It was January 1st in the kingdom of Nantosuelta, and Princess Blaze had been called to the throne room to speak to her parents on a private matter. The throne room was long, it had a long red carpet with golden lining going straight down towards the two thrones, it was like walking into a cathedral, every step made a echo, there was very expensive and exquisite art work on the ceiling. Standing by the left throne was Blaze's Father; King Sebastian, was a very tall broad shouldered man. He had a heart of gold but usually kept his feelings hidden. He was a brunette cat, with long curled light brown whiskers, his eyes were red and elegant as a rose. His hair was curled back and usually kept a strict look on his face but was more relaxed when around loved ones. Blaze's Mother; Queen Temperance, on the other hand was quite strict in media, public and with family, she's stubborn and straight out honest, she'll tell you if she doesn't like you and in great detail, however if your a close friend or a close member of immediate family then she can be extremely loyal. She has pure white fur, in fact she's Albino, her eyes were bright pink, and tries to avoid the sun frequently. She brought Blaze up in a self discipline manner, she was very strict on being 'lady like' and having proper manners, and dressing appropriately and despises those who do not, which could be the reason why Blaze is so self disciplined today. King Sebastian however is more protective of Blaze, as she's the future and is the only known heir of the throne, and if something was to happen to her the whole future of Solar would be at stake, so he becomes quite resentful at times when she always goes out of her way to protect the kingdom from Eggman Nega, even before letting the authorities deal with it, although her heart is in the right place, he sometimes finds it hard to handle, sometimes when she leaves the palace he ponders if he'll see her alive again, as he always thinks of the worst, suppose he's a pessimist in a way. The Queen however is more worried about Blaze's reputation, she believes that all the fighting and explosions are not a appropriate way for a princess to act, she taught Blaze to hide her flames in a cape and try to never show them in public, in case it scares the public which is why she is afraid whenever Blaze leaves the palace because she's worried of who's gonna see her abilities and is worried about the media's reaction, or in front of guests and visitors as they can appear to be unladylike and threatening, she would always avoid saying the real truth, that she was in fact afraid of the flames and found them embarrassing to explain to wealthy country leaders when they see her abilities by mistake. There is no record in the family tree of a relative having the same abilities or having lilac fur, but some how Blaze was born with these details, the jewel in her head also confuses her mother. With both parents worried about Blaze's life style they have a long convocation about what they could possibly do to stop Blaze fighting Eggman Nega and other enemies all the time, after they came to a solution they called Blaze to the throne room to have a word..


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze The Cat: Dimensional Conundrum

Chapter 2: The Debate

Blaze took a long deep breath and sighed, she knew something was the matter and she walked towards her parents with her head held high, the doors slammed behind her, which made her jump a little, so it was just her and her parents in the room. The King looked down onto his daughter and spoke "Blaze... we need to... we need to talk"

"about what...?" Blaze asked

"about you, and your future" The King stated

"huh?... my future?" Blaze was confused

"we think your ready, ready to take on the ultimate responsibility!" The King bellowed

"ultimate responsibility? that can only be one thing?... oh no..." Blaze whimpered

"we think your ready for the crown! to become the new ruler of Nantosuelta!" The King Announced

Blaze looked down at the floor and didn't know what to say, she didn't want to sound ungrateful but she wasn't exactly excited at the idea. "well? what do you think? pretty exciting ay?" he proffered

"well.. err.." Blaze was speechless

"look at you! your so happy your speechless!" The King hoped

"well.. not exactly? heh.." Blaze Nervously laughed

"what do mean? there are millions of people who would love to be in the position your in"

"I'm 14? i'm... just not ready?" Blaze explained

"King Tut was only 8? King Edward Tudor was 9! and your more mature than human 14 years old?" The King Proffered

"I apologise father, but I just can't... sorry?" Blaze whimpered

"I told you that wouldn't work idiot" The Queen blurted

"I didn't hear you come up with anything better?" The King raged

"wait... what is this some kind of plot that didn't go to plan?" Blaze pondered, she took two steps away from her parents. "We're just worried about your safety dear" The Queen implied

"I look after myself just fine!" Blaze justified

"a minute ago you were just going on about how your too young to rule but your old enough to look after your self? how contradicting." The King groaned

"those are two completely different things?" blaze empathized

"Blaze... I just don't want you always fighting and getting cuts and bruises, as it isn't how-" The Queen was interrupted

"-'a princess should act' I know, I know, I've heard that speech a thousand times!" Blaze hissed, and took two more steps away from them. Her father stepped forward a little, got down on one knee and placed his hand on Blaze's shoulder and spoke "Blaze, you know your the only future for this kingdom and if something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do? sometimes when you go out and fight that fat Nega guy I wonder whether or not your going to come back alive? which is why I thought.. maybe, if you were Queen it would stop all this danger and worrying, you'd be safer and..." The King froze, stuck for words

"controlled?" Blaze hissed

"no.. no! we just want-" The King was interrupted

"you just want to control me?" Blaze pushed her father away and took a further two steps away. "Blaze, I know how stubborn you can be but whether you like it or not we have the final decision and if we say your going to be queen then that's what you will be no matter how much you fight! I know that eventually you'll give in" The King said deviously

"you can't do that?" blaze moaned

"oh yes we can" laughed the Queen

"your mother's right Blaze, we know what is best and this is the best, for you, for us, and the kingdom! just except it"

"no I won't.. I won't do this!" Blaze groaned

"Guards!" Yelled the king

"Yes sir?" the guards said simultaneously

"take Blaze to her room and make sure she doesn't leave these premises under any circumstances! she is not allowed to step one foot outside this palace! if an attempt is made then I want you to bring her back to us immediately!"

"yes sir!"

"what? your just gonna lock me up?" Blaze panicked

"I'm sorry dear.. but it's for the best" The Queen reassured

Blaze was beginning to get sick of hearing that phrase.

It was morning, Blaze was still under lock down and she was trying to think of plans to escape but couldn't think of a plan without ending up getting caught. Out of frustration Blaze put her head into her pillow and groaned "Damn it!"

It was only two days until the crowning ceremony and blaze was had to think of something before her whole youth was taken from her. An unexpected 'Bang!' was heard, Blaze's ears perked up and she rushed to the window and saw one of Nega's Machines attacking the city, as usual, "Yes! Eggman Nega! I have never been so happy to see you" Blaze Joked as she planned to escape while the guards were distracted by Nega. She grabbed a lavender blanket and hopped around the room trying to shove her shoes on in a rush and ran onto the balcony connected to her room and jumped over the edge with a smirk on her face. Blaze was still in pyjamas however as she hadn't been up for long, she was wearing a black and red tartan blouse with matching bottoms, and a long red dressing gown wrapped round her and tied up with a belt, as she didn't think she had time to get changed into her usual clothes. she took the blanket and wrapped it round her body and put a corner of it round her head like a hood to hide her face so that the guards couldn't recognize her. There were guards running around everywhere, they were going to be on high alert so they would still be suspicious of Blaze if they saw her so she still tried to avoid being seen until she heard a voice from behind "Blaze! over here"

she turned round and saw Gardon, "Gardon?" Blaze asked herself

"over here" Gardon reassured

Blaze looked around and ran over to him, he standing by a small gate, "quickly you can get out through here!" he offered

"why are you helping me?" Blaze asked

"because.. if you fight Eggman Nega less people will die.. also because I think maybe your parents are being a little harsh" Gardon explained

"oh.. ok, well thank you " Blaze went through the gate and Gardon Spoke through the bars "Blaze I know you think what your parents are doing is wrong but they mean well, don't judge them to harshly ok?" Gardon explained

"i know.. thanks again Gardon" Blaze said

she turned and ran in that instance...

There was like a giant ship flying across the sky, like a giant fortress, it was so big it completely blocked out the sun, a bright light shined down from the ship onto Blaze, blinded for a moment Blaze Didn't know what was going on until a voice was heard from the ship "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I have and army big enough to wipe this city off the map, now to stop this from happening I ask for one thing and one thing only.. Your princess, Blaze if you can hear this then make your self known, otherwise I will carry on destroying the city, people will die, so show your self if you care about your 'subjects' hahaha!"

Blaze had no choice she climbed the clock tower right to the top using her athletic jumping abilities, she got to the top and hugged the small cross on top of the clock tower "don't look down, don't look down, don't look down" Blaze muttered to herself, she shot as many fireballs into the air as she could to catch the attention of Eggman Nega and she yelled out "NEGAA! OVER HERE!"

A Bright light was shined on her "Agh!" she held her arm above her eyes to get a glimpse of the ship, "OH hoho, there you are, I'll be sending a small platform over to you shortly to bring you aboard, do make yourself comfortable"

The small circular platform shot over to Blaze in an instance blaze walked onto it, keeping her eyes closed because… she was quite a significant height up, and she was pulled aboard…


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze The Cat: Dimensional Conundrum

CH3 Eggman Nega's Ship

Blaze was pulled up into what looked like a long tube made with a special type of glass. through the glass Blaze could see a large room with many mechanical machines and robots running around, Eggman Nega walked into the room laughing "Heh Heh Heh, if I knew I could catch you that easily I would've just dangled a leg of chicken on a string"

"yeah yeah, ha ha ha!, very funny.." Blaze exclaimed sarcastically as she sat with her legs crossed onto the floor of the tube. "Oh aren't you just the cat's pyjamas?" Eggman Nega snickered

"Shut up!... now what do you want Nega?" Blaze raged

"oh I think you know?" Teased Eggman Nega

"The Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked as she leaned back against the tube with her palm to her face. "mmhm, just drop them on the floor of where your sitting and I'll let you go" Eggman Nega said deviously

Blaze thought about it for a bit and replied "and you'll stop attacking the city?" she asked

"of coarse, I'm a man of my word your highness" He smirked

Blaze didn't want to but felt like she had no choice 'I suppose I could always come back and steal them later.. but for now I'll hand them over' she thought to herself "ok, so, like this?" she asked as she put the emeralds down onto a little square on the floor of the tube, the little square opened up and dropped the emeralds below the floor. "Ok you can let me out now!" Blaze demanded while knocking on the glass, but she was ignored as Eggman Nega was fiddling around with some equipment, "Nega?

all of a sudden the ship began to tremble and shake as if going through a strong turbulence, it lasted only a couple of minutes and then the ship went steady again.

"what just happened?" Blaze wondered

no answer, Eggman Nega turned around and said with a smirk on his face "Good bye Blaze"

he pulled on what looked like a lever and then pushed a button and the top of the tube Blaze was trapped in opened and was sucking Blaze out of the tube, Blaze compressed each hand against the sides of the tube, trying to prevent herself from being sucked up "No Wait!" she yelled although her gripped failed as she flew out of the tube, leaving behind claw marks on the glass.

The tube connected to an extended plastic like tube that shot Blaze right out of the ship, she fell from a significant height into what seems to be a forest and fell head first into the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Blaze was slowly woken by a dripping leak in the ceiling, it appears someone has found Blaze and has taken her in, she sat up and looked around, she was lying on two crates with a blanket over her, she looked around and there was a strong smell of coffee in the air, and the room she was in was messy and cluttered, it looked like an old store room of some sort. As she heard voices coming from the outside of the room she quickly turned over an pretended to be sleeping as she didn't know what she was up against. a deep bellowing voice blasted through the room "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I was only trying to do a good deed was all! I didn't see you helping?" said a rather small childish voice

"Because of you we lost our case to a larger agency!" yelled the bellowing voice

"guys will you calm down? we have an injured guest! she should come first!" said a calmer lower voice

the man with the bellowing voice went quiet "meh!" he shouted as he stormed out the room

"don't worry he's just stressed over the bills and financial troubles we're having, he cares really... I think?" said the man with the calmer voice

"I know.. still he doesn't have to be so selfish!" yelled the little child voice

"we should leave her to rest.." suggested the calm voice

"I can't wait until she wakes up! I have soooo many questions to ask her" the childish voice exclaimed

"well don't over whelm her, we don't even know who she is.." the calm voice suggested.


End file.
